


For You I Have To Risk It All....

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Merle's girl goes to set her free.AU.





	1. Fear Of Falling Apart

“Merle...”

The footsteps stop inches in front of her, and she finds herself not ready to look up, then, suddenly, there are hands on her knees, and gentle circles being drawn, eventually she looks up, her breath catching at the softness in the girl’s eyes.

“Please tell me you’ll be okay....”

The words are soft and Merle finds she can’t speak. She nods, weakly, then reaches for the girl, shifting so she kneels with the girl in front of her, the girl smiles softly, tucking her into her arms gently, stroking her back, her voice gentle.

“Baby... I’ll be home soon...”

She knows Merle is afraid but she won’t leave the woman stuck in a loveless marriage.

“Just... don’t die...”

Merle’s voice is weak and yet the girl smiles softly, kissing her forehead.

“I won’t. I’m coming home...”


	2. In Your Arms.

She comes home, she’s tired, bloodied and dirty, but she is home... and Merle is free. At last. She has done it. 

“Alice?”

Merle looks up from where she has been working, then, as she sees the state she is in. 

“Are you alright?”

“I told you I would have to... risk it all.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No.”

The word is a lie but she will be fine, she will live. She reaches for Merle, kissing her softly but with clear passion.

“No, he didn’t hurt me....”

She promises, finally releasing Merle.

“I’ll need a bath though.”


End file.
